


Delayed Gratification

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Bhalla/Vallabhi, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Delayed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Smut, above 18 - Freeform, delayed gratification, gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Vallabhi's love for Bhalla vanquishes her heart and she finally succumbs to his passion.(SMUT ALERT, STAY AWAY IF YOU ARE BELOW 18)..Set in the canon universe where OFC Vallabhi is a creation of @mayavanavihariniharini in Gada Parva and later adopted by @arpita in fics - Surprises, Not All Shall Be Yours, Denial, Misgivings, Indulgences and Unspoken Words. The mantle has been passed onto me for giving her a sexy time. Lol. IT'S BHALLABHI SMUT, Y'ALL. You're welcome.
Relationships: Bhallaladeva (Baahubali)/Original Female Character(s), Bhallaladeva/Devasena, Bhallaladeva/Vallabhi (OFC)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts), [RandUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandUs/gifts), [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



> In response to Arpita's prompt:  
> "Bhalla and Vallabhi need to do it already!" (Lol, jk, she wanted me to provide her with Bhalla smut and I obliged, after months all together.  
> .  
> .  
> This one's for you, bae. Rechipo.

Maharani Vallabhi Devi had dodged the claws of Bhallaladeva _Chakravarti_ for far too long. The aftermath of _Saurashtra's_ ruination and her father's missive grappled her heart like a vice. 

Verily, her husband ensured her misery as a lion that tore at the lamb's hide. She was irrefutably in love with a demon and there was no turning back now. No luminous paths for the Queen, not in this lifetime. 

_You are a coward if you cannot see what he did to the other woman._

Her eyes welled with tears every time she fumbled away from the sight of the iron cage. She wandered from the path that overlooked the despondent scene, no valour left in her bones to bear witness to the clanging of chains. 

_No. Only a monster would be disposed to such horrendous acts against humanity._

The _Kuntalan_ Crown Princess and Vallabhi were no different, she was trapped in iron fetters and a cage whereas the latter was bound by marital ties that can never be abandoned. 

_Only in this lifetime, Kāli Mata! Just this one!_ She hoped and prayed earnestly. 

\---

 _She is playing hard to get! Well, two can play at this game._ Bhalla furiously mused. 

Bijjalladeva, the sordid drunkard was having too much fun messing with his son's mind, as he has been doing so, for the past twenty-seven years. 

Traipsing behind the Maharaja, poisoning him since infancy and dedicatedly drawing inconclusive assumptions about the Midget Queen was his favourite pastime. His only solace as he bought his son's love with venom. 

**_Never give a woman too much power over you! She will consume you, body and soul._ **

He ranted like a wandering vagabond in search of a morsel of food who was delirious out of hunger. 

But Bhalla's mind was very invested in his little hellion, he prevailed on his heart and he couldn't bear the thought of spending another night without her by his side. He didn't touch another woman once he tied the knot, albeit he could have on many occasions. He didn't pay heed to a word his father spoke. 

He nodded in a trance-like state and said, "Yes, father, you're right. " 

His mind had more pressing matters to ponder over. 

_I've had enough of the stupefying games, the exasperating dance with destiny, I will claim her as my own, tonight._

Everything ends tonight. He was not going to tolerate her banter about righteousness and all that is holy on this wretched earth, he was done playing the waiting game. 

\---

"Malini, could you please fetch the washcloth for me, I've changed into my bathing slip! " The Queen called out from behind the boho chamber divider carved out of the most expensive mango wood from _Saurashtra_. To Vallabhi, it was very special as it was one of her wedding gifts from her mother.   
Accoutered in a short ebony nightgown with labyrinthine designed latticework straps, laces consumed her creamy skin and exhibited her ample bosom.

She discerned it unsafe to bathe in the nude and felt it necessary to be armed at all times since she was hauled back to Mahishmati. She did not a soul, not even her own handmaidens from Saurashtra. 

For all she knew, they were bribed by the King to convey sensitive information about her. She did not like taking chances. 

The chamber door was shut with an abnormal tremor and the divider trembled a little. Malini wasn’t too audacious for such a feat. 

Her senses were on red alert, she whisked out an infinitesimal dagger from her thigh-holster she fashioned herself. She made the blacksmith forge her one in Mahishmati steel and it sure as hell sliced up flesh like lumps of meat. 

Armed with her weapon, she took a stance near the barricade, pretending to rustle her clothing, waiting to attack the silent intruder. 

Just as she was about to pounce on the person on the other side, a tree-like figure blocked her assault effortlessly with just three fingers. 

"My Queen, is this how you greet your beloved husband?" Bhalla cocked an eyebrow in amusement, he relished the view too much. 

She struggled under his clasp but managed to put up a fight, disarmed him and lashed at him with her knife while he performed an orchestrated dance of defence. 

_It is advisable to shoot a giant from afar, with two arrows thrust between his eyes._

She managed to pin him on the floor, knocking over the divider and a few other garments that scattered all around them. Her brazen locks tousled and her curvaceous chest heaved, providing him with a generous view of her soft midriff. 

She was very aware of the provocative position they were tangled in and rose abruptly. 

"Please leave my chambers, My Liege. I'm going to have a bath, now. " She positively fumed. 

"Well well, what do we have here. You finally got a chance to don the negligee from France, one of the many gifts I gave you on our wedding night." Might I say, you look ravishing tonight? " He dipped his head in her direction and wet his lower lip as his throat went dry. 

Suddenly, she was very aware of her bare thighs on display for Bhalla and she made no move to cover up her skin. She didn't squirm in front of him as she hated giving him the satisfactory smirk.

"Get out of my chambers, your majesty. I would very much like to be alone now. " She roared with ferocity and disgust. But her body betrayed her, it reacted to his wanton gaze. 

He looked at her like he could eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

"My little kitten, I'm not going anywhere tonight,” he took two strides closer to her,-“We've played enough games for three moons now, don’t you think. " His cock emphatically throbbed, aching to be freed soon. 

"Don't you dare come near me. " She warned him with treachery in her tone. More like she wanted him to ravage her for good this time.

The sleepless nights when she sensed the dampness between her thighs and for no one to touch her or make love to her, the dry spell had given her a slow death just as it did to Bhalla. 

"What was that? Get rid of this nightgown, you say?-” He gently grabbed her waist and ran his hands at her side. Oh, how tiny she felt yet so sinfully right. “-Gladly," Bhalla growled.

He rubbed at her sides, already extracting soft sighs from her. He felt encouraged now, it was going to be consensual. He was glad. Forcing himself on her would only drive a wedge between them and he didn't want that. Ever. 

"My little hellcat. " He grunted as his fingers proceeded to roll her smooth peaks over the gown. He was having far too much fun, teasing her through the dress.

Illicit moans erupted from her throat without her knowledge as she chased after his fingers, kneading her taut buds into his arbitrary palms. 

"I want -" She gasped between broken sentences. "-You want what, my love? Use your words." He groaned with her. This felt so personal and he was proud to get such reactions from her. She was all his and no one could take her away this time. 

At a leisurely pace, he pulled down her lacey straps and revealed her mounds to his wolfish eyes. 

"Oh fuck, baby, you are flawless! " He suspired gradually and took a nipple in his mouth while his thumb toyed with the other. 

Gently, he rammed her to the wall, Vallabhi groped his hair for assistance and writhed vertically. It was blissful torture and she didn’t want him to stop anytime soon.

"Oh! My King… I…fuck. " She ached between her thighs and just like that, he heard her primal call. 

Unbuckling the lion crested belt atop the dhoti and removing the sacred thread from his shoulder, he got out of his clothes in a matter of seconds. 

Vallabhi watched in awe as her husband enthusiastically stripped in front of her as her gown hung haphazardly on her shoulders. 

Her cheeks turned rosy as he stood stark nude, facing her with radiant affection. He was a specimen, indeed, built like the Gods! She drank in the sight before her and surprised herself with a streak of uncharacteristic thoughts.

**_You are mine, at last._ **

He carried her to the full-length mirror attached to her profligate teak dresser. 

His member floundered with life, erect and pumped as he set her down. He captured her lips in a searing kiss and she forgot what oxygen was. 

Coarse lips descended on her soft petal-like ones, ravaging them like a starved man, he ate at her lower lips, plundering into her mouth, stoking a primitive heat in her as their tongues touched. Like playing with fire, she cautiously experimented the same, returning the favour.

They soaked in each other's taste all the while touching one another hungrily. 

"Kitten,-” He whispered between moans, “you are so soft...and tiny...what if I break you? " Bhalla’s eyebrows furrowed. 

She was truly touched by his concern. Having witnessed a rare and gentle side of her husband, she craved more for his touches and kisses.

He broke the kiss to finally disrobe her. Slowly, he tugged at the fastenings on her gown and yanked them away, one by one. 

Her hands, God, her hands.

They never left his raven curls and could place fervent kisses on his shoulder and collarbones alone, as he was a giant tree. She was determined to climb him tonight, come hell or high water. 

Finally, her gown fell with a soft wisp. 

He gulped visibly when he witnessed the magnificent creation of _Mahadeva_. 

**Fuck**. 

_She was ethereal._

He placed her bare ass on the dresser, parted her thighs and enjoyed the view for far too long. He began to softly bite her neck to cleavage, marking her as his. She thought she'd died and gone to _paralokam_. 

He kissed the inside of her thighs and she got ticklish. “Haha, that tickles, my liege,-” She involuntarily giggled and tugged at his beard, saying, “- that beard is going to be the death of me.” She savoured the view from up the dresser as her King got on his knees for her. 

She liked this power. 

“Hey, I'm trying to eat your pussy. Be a little serious, won’t you?” Like a lion who’d found his feast in the jungle, Bhalla grinned graciously.   
Nonchalantly, he continued to place feathery kisses on her thighs and went straight for the kill. 

He seized glinting lips, affirmatively wet as he drank her juices. Perky tits and parted thighs, the hellion was making him come undone. 

"Dripping wet pussy, just for me,”- He growled mightily. “- say my name, kitten. Say it.” He fumbled between licks. He laved at her puckered lips and she tightened her grasp on his hair. Tugging until her fingers went numb. 

"Fuck. Bhalla. Faster, please. " She commanded and its music to his ears. Lapped up her juices like a good pet, he drove her into a frenzy. 

And suddenly, he just stopped. 

"Whaa-Bhalla! what did you do? " She had a disgruntled expression and tired eyes. 

"Teaching you a lesson. You are mine, you hear me? " He roared and turned her to the ornate mirror. 

"Kitten, look at us now. You will not come until I say so. You ought to be punished for not letting me touch you for three moons, right. " He grinned like the devil incarnate and just when her face dropped, he inserted two fingers into her wetness and created friction. 

"Why… are you-aaah-doing this? " She sighed heavily as they watched in the mirror while he hand fucked her from behind. He teased her nipple with the other hand and could feel his throbbing member teasing her ass with his precum. 

"Look at us, my love. We are perfection. I want you to look in the mirror. Aah, your glistening wet pussy and your rampant tits!" He breathed into her ear, grazing her ear lobe with his teeth. She transformed into a brazen heathen, writhing her back on his chest now, awakening his flexed darkened buds. “Remind me to have a full-length mirror made, the view is hindered half-way.” He spat.

He grunted hard. It was very difficult to not come in her ass right away. 

With her nails digging into the surface of the dresser, she screamed, "take me, aah, Bhalla. Now."

"Finally, you’re making sense, my little one." He whispered and he slipped his cock into her glistening cunt by raising her thigh on the dresser. She was pressed down by his weight, albeit he tried to support her on the surface. But she wasn’t complaining. It hurt like hell at the first thrust but then, the natural lubricants replaced the pain with exquisite pleasure.   
Tits rocking, mouth slightly agape, she witnessed their union in the mirror. Bhalla looked magnificent, every inch the King he is, gloriously fucking her from behind. Her husband was striving to deliver her pleasure and she couldn’t be happier, sprawled for him to take. 

"Taking my cock-like..a good girl. " He gasped between short guttural sounds.

"Right there, Bhalla-" She closed her eyes and soaked in the waves of bliss that consumed her. “- that’s it baby, faster, please.”

As he reached for her pussy and made her climax her along with him, she screamed his name for the whole corridor of guards to witness.

They were a mess on the dresser. "Fuck. Argh. Vallabhiii. Come for me, darling. " 

A few minutes later, she did. 

Her ass was dripping with his milk and his fingers were sticky like he dipped it in a maple syrup jar. 

"I love you, Vallabhi. " Bhalla softly whispered into her shoulder blades as he heaved behind her. She turned around, stood on her tiptoes and took his face in her hands and kissed him fervently while he balanced her on his vice-like pair of arms.

"Easy there, my tigress. Let's get you cleaned up first. " He tenderly lifted her up as he sensed she would be sore and strode to the washing chamber. He took a wet sponge and began to scrub her body. Looks like she was going to have that bath, after all.

"Just relax, my Queen. I'm all yours to command, tonight. " He grinned like a Cheshire cat, never getting tired of feasting over her body. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some comments! Would love to know what y'all thought. 
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
